The Soldier & The Savior
by Laliel
Summary: Cameron Mitchell is rescued from his crashed 302, but survives only by the grace of God. Pre Avalon 1 & 2


_Rated: PG for thematic elements_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Cameron Mitchell or the Stargate. _

_This story is dedicated to Jesus Christ, the One who allowed Himself to be hung on a cross for ours, yours, mine, and the neighbors sins, and to my friends and fellow lovers of Stargate SG-1, you guys are one in a million! And lastly, but always in the front of my mind, to the brave men and women who fight in the Armed Forces, God is with you, always!_

The Soldier & The Savior

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell lay in his hospital bed, barely conscious of anyone around him. Doctors and nurses kept coming and going in a steady stream. The IV's in his arms stung as medication was delivered into his veins. Weaving in and out of awareness, Cameron understood how a person could see their whole lives flash in front of them.

He recalled the last piece of advice his father had given him before Cameron had left home for the Air Force, and the cornbread with black-eyed peas that his grandmother had made for him when he came home for Christmas. But closer to the surface of his mind was the mission that he had flown over a Middle Eastern desert, where he had a confirmed target on which he had released his missile, but suddenly it wasn't confirmed. And the refugees who had been on board those trucks when they exploded. And nothing would ever shake the guilt he had felt over it.

A doctor placed and an oxygen mask over his face, but Cameron couldn't feel it. He felt hardly anything, not even his heart pumping blood through his body. A nurse hovered over him, taking readings from one of the monitors.

"He's going into de-fib..."

Cameron's eyes opened a crack. It was cold all around him, icy tendrils pulling at his flight suit. He could hear things coming through his radio, but they were distant and didn't make sense. He fought against each wave of sleep, knowing that if he did, he would die. Then something clicked and he realized that SG-1 had warded off the attack, that soldiers and pilots of Earth had been victorious. The shattered hull of his own fighter lay crumpled in the snow, his co-pilot had long ago succumbed to his own wounds. His eyes closed as the powdery flakes drifted across his exposed, broken body.

"Charge to 200..."

The rescue team who found him, half covered by snow. "Oh man, do you think he'll make it?" Another voice. "I don't know. All right people, heave on three, but be careful. One...two...three..." He felt himself hauled up onto a stretcher and many hands helped to bear it towards the helicopter. "Get him in now, watch out for his head. Nurse, have we got a pulse?" A stethoscope was placed against an area of his neck. "Yes, doctor, we do." As soon as he was secured in the helicopter, Cameron heard the sounds of scissors cutting through fabric. "We've got to get these wet clothes off of him, he has advanced hypothermia..."

"We're losing him, people! Charge to 300."

Another mission, one where a fellow friend and team member took some shrapnel in Cameron's stead. The memories came in a blur now, too fast for him to separate, when suddenly he became aware of a still voice. It was singing, and as it came it brought a light that swirled about in the dark, chasing it away. And in the middle was a garden more beautiful than any he had ever seen in front of him. Cameron stepped beneath the swaying branches of a blooming tree, and sat on a turf of grass more green than any on earth. The singing stopped, and suddenly a Man came into view. He had the youthful face of one who has not passed 18, but something in His deep brown eyes showed an age beyond time. He wore a robe that was dazzling white, but there was a crimson hole pierced through the fabric from which blood and water flowed.

Cameron pulled himself to his feet and looked about as though to see who had dared to harm this Man. "Who has done this to you?" The Man turned those age-old eyes to Cameron and took his hands in His own. "It was done by every person, Cameron, but I allowed it to happen for every person." Cameron stared in amazement at the Man's palms, two holes were there, and in His feet also. "Who are You?" The Man shook His head, and His dark hair seemed to shine like polished wood. "Do you not yet know? I Am that I Am. And I have come to this place to tell you that it is not yet time, for you do not know Me." Cameron felt tears streaming down his cheeks, but when they started he could not recall. "Please, tell me. Let me stay here with You." The man set a hand on Cameron's shoulder, and with His other hand wiped the tears from his face. "Not yet, for you have not done all that was set for you, Cameron. But I promise this; someday you will know Me as I truly am." Cameron suddenly felt the ground shifting beneath him, and the last thing he heard was "I am with you always, wherever you are you will find Me."

Suddenly Cameron jolted upward, his eyes opening fully, and an audible sigh of relief ran around the hospital room. "Pulse back to normal...he pulled through."

_Cameron never forgot the Person in the garden, and through all the toils that later came to him, he clung to the hope that he might sit and talk to someone who knew of that Man. And finally, two people did. One was his grandmother, and the other was an intergalactic friend, but that is another story all together, that must be told in its own fashion. And Cameron for the rest of his days never doubted nor faltered, for he had seen the One who few have ever seen so clearly. Jesus Christ who is the savior of all people from every country._


End file.
